Sales of souvenir amusement items is an important aspect of any vacation or travel. The souvenir industry is large in not only the US but in many countries. There is a constant incentive to come up with souvenir items that are new and that will entice travelers to purchase them. Such factors as novelty and affiliation with the areas in which a tourist might be traveling are factors that will entice a buyer to purchase one souvenir over another.
Although souvenir items are typically associated with inexpensive prices, this does not mean that quality control and accurate representations of the regions from which the souvenir is purchased are not important factors. Souvenir buyers want to be assured that souvenirs they purchase actually represent the areas that they are visiting.
Souvenir items of one region may be made in entirely different region. In such cases, this may, in the mind of the consumer, lessen the souvenir value of that specific item. Thus it would be useful to have a souvenir that is representative of a geographic region and, at the same time, give assurances to the purchaser that it truly represents the region that it purports to do.